


The Pascal Factor

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Friendship, Humor, Pascal most valuable player, alternative universe, if Cass just thought for ten minutes, ruining complicated schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Zhan Tiri's plan was going perfectly. There was not a single human here that could ruin it.Unfortunately...
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	The Pascal Factor

**Author's Note:**

> So got this idea after seeing the second to last episode of Tangled and it just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Zhan Tiri cackled quietly to herself, revelling in the perfect execution of her plan. Cassandra had been revealed to the crowd, stirring up a panic among the wretches of Corona. The fools this kingdom called guards were ready to attack, and that mad inventor boy had his weapon targeted directly at the girls.

All she had to do was set off the weapon, and chaos would follow. Cassandra would blame Rapunzel, cementing the hatred between sun and moon, and everything would be as it should be. Their friendship would be beyond repair and so all would-

A subtle growl echoed in her ear.

Frowning, Zhan Tiri tilted her head. On her shoulder sat the annoying little chameleon. He glared at her as if he actually believed he posed some sort of threat to her.

“Oh please,” she whispered to it with a sneer. “You may have stumbled across some fragment of my plan, you little toad, but what could you possibly do to stop me?”

The chameleon narrowed his eyes and didn’t move. Suddenly, he launched his tongue directly into her ear.

Zhan Tiri shrieked and whacked the creature away. Startled, the boy jumped, throwing his weapon into the air. It spun in a circle, landed with a thud and fired at her.

Zhan Tiri could barely blink an eye before she suddenly found herself encased in amber. Dead silence fell as everyone turned to her frozen state.

_Well...this was not according to plan,_ she fumed to herself. And this amber seems to share the black rocks' indestructibility. _...Bollocks!_

Meanwhile, Varian gave a gasp.

“Oh my gosh! I...I Obsidianed a kid!” He looked close to tears. “I’m so sorry! I...I didn’t mean to-”

“Varian, no!” Rapunzel called out. “It’s okay! You just caught Zhan Tiri!”

Silence fell again. Varian’s jaw dropped. Eugene lowered his sword as his brain processed this. Maximus could only blink in shock as the guards muttered amongst themselves. 

No one moved until Pete called out “WHAT?! Zhan Tiri? The ancient warlock? Who wants to destroy Corona? That Zhan Tiri?!” 

Stan laughed and slapped Varian’s back. “Good shot!”

“Uh...thanks?” Varian replied, shrinking in on himself as he was unsure how to take this.

Eugene frowned thoughtfully as he inspected the creepy looking girl. “Huh...I thought she was taller.”

“And more spikey,” Lance added. “Isn’t she supposed to have horns?”

“Never mind that,” Cassandra spat and she pointed at Rapunzel. “She was right! You did make a secret weapon to attack me!”

“Cass,” Rapunzel said softly. “I’m sorry-”

“No, she didn’t,” Eugene stated firmly as he stood in front of Rapunzel. “The weapon was my idea, and implemented by Varian.” He pointed to himself. “I talked Rapunzel into it, so if you have to blame someone blame me!” He puffed his chest out. “And for what it's worth, Cass, I’m sorry but I don’t regret it. As Captain of the Guard, I have to ensure the safety of Corona and Rapunzel.”

Cassandra choked and pointed. “Captain?! Wait, is that why you’re wearing…” She pointed at the suit. "I thought you were trying to show off to Raps with a ridiculous costume! You’re ACTUALLY Captain of the guard?! Who decided this?!”

“Your dad,” Lance interjected.

Cassandra’s jaw dropped. “Why of all people would he pick-”

“Because he didn’t want to fight you,” Rapunzel said as she poked her head around Eugene, “and since you weren’t around...and were kinda the enemy Corona had to defend against...he thought Eugene was the best choice.”

Cassandra became quiet and then gave a bitter laugh. “Wow, Fitzherbert. A week in power, and you decided to make a weapon to take me down? Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Eugene crossed his arms. “Cass, come on. If it had been reversed and I was the one stealing a dark magical object, trying to kill Rapunzel several times and kidnapping Varian, what would you have done as Captain?”

Cassandra shrugged. “Signed execution orders and organized a special squad to ensure Raps was safe…” Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said without a second thought. 

“Oooooh,” she said as she chewed her bottom lip. “Ah. I see. Yeah, okay.” She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. “I have not had a clear head lately.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Lance muttered darkly before Maximus poked his side with a hoof.

“Cass,” Rapunzel said as she stepped around Eugene. “I’m so sorry for...everything. Could we please just talk?”

Cassandra became quiet and her shoulders slumped. “Honestly, talking sounds really good right now.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I think I had been too wrapped up in my own head..”

“I know the feeling,” Varian said softly as Lance patted his shoulder.

Rapunzel gave a soft smile and gestured to one of the tents. “We’ll be awhile guys,” she called back as everyone watched the girls enter and pull back the flap.

“Sssooo,” Stan asked as he raised sucked air through his teeth and raised a hand, “are we arresting Cassandra or-”

Eugene raised a hand. “Stay alert, but it looks like things can be settled peacefully.” He wiped the sweat off his brow. “That’s a relief.”

Varain raised his hand. “Um, what about her?” He pointed to the still encased Zhan Tiri. “I mean I know this amber is strong, the only thing we know of that can damage it is the decay incantation, but if this really is some kind of ancient sorceress...”

“Hmm, yeah,” Eugene muttered as he rubbed his chin. “Best to keep an eye on her until we figure out what to do. Need my best guard for this job.” He snapped his fingers. “Max, you’re in charge.”

Max gave an approving nod and marched into place.

From inside the amber, Zhan Tiri could see Pascal perched on top of Max’s head. If her powers were at their apex - if she could even just regain the ability to ignite objects with her glare - then that wretched toad would have been burnt to a crisp.

Pascal smirked as he lay back and stuck out his tongue at her mockingly. No one - not even another dark sorceress - messed with his friends and got away with it!


End file.
